


Catching Up

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: The Time Team is having a movie night, but Rufus still has to catch up with the new arrangements around the bunker.





	Catching Up

Rufus studied his cards once more, then took a glimpse at the pile, then back to his cards. “Something isn’t right” he muttered.  
“Of course, not, you’re playing with Wyatt,” Flynn said passing the two men at the table, going straight to the kitchen.  
“Shut up,” Wyatt said to the taller man under his breath, eyes focused on his cards. “Rufus, it’s your turn.  
“Definitely not, I’m done, you’re cheating,” the engineer said putting his cards down.  
Garcia chuckled. “Told you”  
“What are you doing?” Rufus asked the Croatian man as he opened and closed drawers, setting a lot of things around.  
“It’s movie night,” Jiya said from the couch. “Flynn makes the popcorn today”  
“What are we watching?” Carlin questioned.  
“Captain America, the first one” she answered.  
“Do we have beers?” Wyatt asked Flynn.  
“Absolutely” the older man replied after checking.  
Soon the smell of popcorn was filling the air.  
“Since when do we do movie nights?” Rufus asked his girlfriend.  
She shrugged. “Don’t know, we just started doing it”  
“Will you join us?” Garcia offered walking to Jiya and handing her a bowl filled with popcorn, then laying a bigger bowl on the table.  
“Sure, Marvel, why not?”  
“Want some popcorn?”  
“Sure, thanks”  
“Anytime. Wyatt, you want some?”  
“No, thank you”  
“Beer?”  
“That I want”  
“Jiya?”  
“Yep”  
“Rufus, beer?”  
“Why not?”  
“Excellent” Flynn said.  
Lucy got into the room and walked towards Jiya. “What are we watching?”  
“Captain America,” the engineer said.  
“So, everybody does movie night?” Rufus asked.  
“Mostly, yes,” the historian said.  
“It does sometimes end up being just me and Lucy or me and Flynn, or Lucy and Flynn,” Jiya told him. “Lucy left us on the Godzilla night”  
“Oh, yes, she did,” Garcia said.  
“Not my kind of movie” she confessed. “We made Wyatt watch Citizen Kane”  
“Well, somebody had to” Rufus commented with a tilt of the head.  
“They even watched Gone With the Wind,” Wyatt told.  
“It’s a 4-hour-long movie,” the techie said.  
“It’s a classic” Lucy intervened.  
“A very long classic” Wyatt smirked.  
“Worth it” Jiya granted.  
“Guess it’s better than reading the whole book” Rufus considered.  
“It’s not” the historian assured.  
Flynn chuckled from the kitchen, before joining them, giving everyone their popcorn and their beer. Finally, he sat down on a chair, his own beer in hand.  
“Wyatt, we’ll get started, are you coming?” Jiya called.  
“Yeah,” the soldier said walking over to the chair across from the Croatian.  
Rufus sat at Jiya’s side on the couch and saw as Lucy made her way to sit down and watch the movie with them. What he did not expect was for Lucy to grab Flynn’s popcorn and - even with a good seat on the couch - go and sit on the man’s lap.   
He choked on his beer. “I’m sorry?” He looked at Lucy, then to the couch, then to Lucy, then to the couch, then back to Lucy once more.  
Because of the huge grin on his face, Rufus knew there was no doubt when Garcia asked “What?” and sipped his beer.  
“Are you okay, man?” Wyatt tried.  
Carlin gave the soldier an even more shocked look, then turned to Jiya, finally faced Lucy again. “I’m sorry?”  
“I should have mentioned that” his girlfriend conceded.  
“Oh, you didn’t tell him” the historian questioned, cheeks gaining some color.  
“Ah, that” Logan realized. “Kind of old news by now” he drank his beer.  
“Well, bite me, Wyatt, I wasn’t exactly around… How long has this been going on?”  
Lucy and Flynn faced each other and stayed like that for a moment.  
Rufus leaned towards Jiya. “I don’t know if this is a sexual thing or not, but it’s getting creepy”  
“Weeks?” Lucy asked the man.  
“Months?” Garcia tried.  
“Probably” finally Preston turned to her friend. “We think a couple of months”  
“Nice, and when did the telepathy thing begin?” Rufus questioned.  
“Ah, a lot before that” Flynn assured.  
“Can we watch the movie now?” Wyatt asked.  
“Well, unless there is something else we should know,” the engineer said and studied each one of them.  
“No,” Lucy said  
“Nope” Jiya agreed  
“Not that I can think of” Wyatt observed  
“Maybe” Garcia added.  
Rufus faced Flynn who just smirked.  
“I’m joking, I don’t think there’s anything else”  
“Good”  
Jiya hit ‘play’ on the movie.  
As the movie passed, they heard steps approaching, Connor and Denise entered the room, discussing something quietly.  
“Oh, Rufus, I’m sorry, I forgot the chocodiles”  
Jiya immediately paused the movie and turned to her boyfriend. “Babe?”  
“Not the chocodiles!”

**Author's Note:**

> 80\. "I'm not sure if it's a sexual thing or not"  
> 35\. "Bite me"


End file.
